Generally, under the current state of technology and in the past, television has been delivered to the residential home either through radio-frequency broadcasts, satellite downlink, or over coaxial cable television (CATV) network. Data network communications, such as Internet access, have been delivered via the telephone networks through dial-up connections, ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), and DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) lines or over hybrid broadcast/data CATV networks, where a portion of the bandwidth transmitted by the coaxial cable is allocated for shared data network functionality using a CSMA/CD-style transmission protocol. Less commonly, data connections to the home are provided via satellite links where data are downloaded via the satellite link and uploads are handled through land lines, such as the telephone network. Another technique is to transmit data to the home via wireless, CAMA, for example, links.
Almost universally, the clients or network devices in the residences are personal computers. Typically, they execute application programs such as email clients and browsers that utilize the data network connectivity offered by one of the above techniques.
The trend, however, is towards a more ubiquitous computing model where the network devices in the home will be embedded systems designed for a particular function or purpose. This has already occurred to some degree. Today, for example, CATV network set-top boxes typically have limited data communication capabilities. Their main function is to handle channel access issues between residential users and a server on the cable TV network.
In the future, the functionality offered by these set-top boxes or other embedded platforms, such as a game system, will be expanded. For example, they may offer Internet browsing capabilities and e-commerce serving capabilities. Moreover, it is anticipated that common-household appliances will also have network functionality, in which they will be attached to the network to automate various tasks.
The data networks must evolve with deployment of these embedded systems. Where the personal computer can be updated with new network drivers as the network evolves, embedded client systems remain relatively static. Moreover, the process of installation in the residence must be made less complicated so that a network technician is not required every time a new embedded device is connected onto the network.